lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Endangered Species
Endangered Species is a semi-canonical novel written by Cathy Hapka. The main character is Faith Harrington, an environmentalist struggling with guilt and self-doubt. This is the first Lost novel and was released November 1, 2005. The front cover features Kate. This book is available as a paperback, eBook, and audio-cd, and has been translated to other languages. Publisher's summary :"Guys... Where are we?" :Stripped of everything, 48 survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 find themselves stranded on a tropical island. This band of friends, family, enemies, and strangers must work together to stay alive. But the Island isn't going to make it easy for them... :As an environmentalist, Faith Harrington could be one of the biggest assets for the group's survival. But the events that lead her to boarding Flight 815 have left her wracked with guilt and self-doubt. :As Faith reflects on the incidents from her past, she'll have to deal with the present reality of being surrounded by strangers in a hostile new environment. :Will this mysterious new world offer Faith an opportunity to start over? Or will she fall victim to one of the Island's deadly perils? Synopsis Off the Island Faith Harrington is herpetology (the study of snakes) Ph.D. student. She is studying under the advisor Dr. Arreglo who, despite being an environmentalist, has just agreed to help Q Corp, a chemical company, build a plant in the Vibora Basin. Faith is told this by a campaigner named Oscar Wolfe but she does not believe him. After a short meeting with Arreglo she is stunned by the truth and tells him she would be applying for another advisor. She then begins to date Oscar and they start campaigning together in the local area. One day, Oscar springs it on Faith that they will be campaigning in Sydney on an all-expenses-paid trip with a nature charity Faith hasn't heard of. When in Sydney, Faith, Oscar and a number of others campaign against Arreglo during one of his speeches to a large crowd, although Faith is still not sure that she completely disagrees with Arreglo. After hearing one of his radio addresses her mind is changed again and she is once again on the side of Arreglo. She argues her point with Oscar but he does not agree and the two fall out. However, he is convinced to make up with her by one of the charity's scientist. Later that night, Faith helps out in the charity's laboratory milking some snakes. The next day Oscar surprises Faith by arranging a meeting for her with Arreglo. Oscar seems somewhat nervous on the journey and on the way up to Arreglo's room. As the two of them enter Arreglo's room and are seated he begins speaking to Faith and shakes hands with Oscar. Oscar suddenly springs on Arreglo and stabs him in the chest with a syringe full of venom from a snake Faith had milked the night before. Despite Faith's protests, Oscar silences her and takes her back to the hotel. When he is looking elsewhere, Faith hits him over the head with a vase and phones the police, telling them of Arreglo's attack. When she is asked who and where she is, Faith hangs up and gets a taxi to the airport, changing her flight to the earliest possible time, Flight 815. On the Island, Faith meets George with whom she helps to gather suitcases. She also helps George and Locke find the backgammon set he plays in the television show and she and Locke are the game's first two players on the Island. After a number of heated exchanges with George, Faith thinks she sees an endangered species of bird in the rainforest, although she fails to get a proper glimpse. On her way back to the beach on one occasion she hears George screaming in the jungle. She runs to his rescue and saves him from a poisonous snake, after which he apologizes for his attitude towards her earlier and she forgives him. After seeing a glimpse of the bird she seeks, Faith runs after it. She finally finds it, and although she discovers it is not in fact what she seeks, she realizes that it has others like it, just like she does on the Island. At this point Locke finds her and takes her back to the beach camp. Details * The book goes in chapters which have descriptive titles: Island, Flashback, Island, Flashback, and so on. * There are 23 chapters and 195 pages. * Covers the first 2 days after the crash. Translations *Trude Brænne Larssen translated this book to Norwegian. *The Norwegian title is "Truede Arter". *"Amber" translated this book to Polish. *Polish title is "Zagrożony Gatunek" and was released in April 2006 *It is released on Dinamo forlag. *The ISBN is 9788280711304. de:Überleben fr:Espèces menacées ru:Вымирающие виды Category:Novels Category:Expanded Universe Category:Books Category:Cultural references Category:Recurring Themes